The invention relates to an electrical clamp connector and connecting terminal that, per pole, has at least two spring clamp connectors, which are opposite-lying and mirror-symmetric with respect to a central plane, for connecting electrical conductors, in which the electrical conductors can be plugged in from the same connection direction and by means of which the electrical conductors can be connected electrically to a common busbar in the interior of the terminal, the busbar having an additional connecting contact, which is arranged in the central plane between the two conductor clamp connections on the side of the terminal facing away from the conductor clamp connections and serves for connecting a countercontact external to the terminal.
Electrical clamp connectors and connecting terminals of this type are known (see DE 94 20 097 U1). They are produced with one pole or multiple poles; for example, in a multi-pole embodiment, several one-pole individual terminals, each of which has its own insulator housing, are arranged in series and are locked together mechanically (see FIG. 4 in DE 94 20 097 U1) or, for example, in a multi-pole embodiment, several one-pole individual terminals are arranged, in a known way, in the side-by-side receptacle chambers of a common insulator housing.
The aforementioned type of clamp connector and connecting terminal has the advantage that the electrical conductors are oriented in the same direction; that is, they can be plugged in from the same connection direction into the conductor clamp connections of the terminal and, for each pole, the terminal can produce an electrical connection to an external countercontact by means of an additionally present connecting contact on the other side of the terminal. Such a countercontact, for example, may be a terminal pin, which is soldered in a printed circuit board and can be plugged onto the terminal.
However, a drawback is that the known terminals of this type require a lot of space. In particular, the design width measured in the traverse direction to the central plane of the terminal is very large, because, for terminals of this type, the additional connecting contact for an external countercontact is arranged in the central plane between the opposite-lying conductor clamp connections.
Starting from this prior art, the problem of the invention consisted in creating a terminal of this type that makes possible a very small design construction.